1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction-drive type driving-force transmission mechanism capable of transmitting a driving force or reducing a rotational speed, through means of a traction force generated between rollers, and an image forming apparatus equipped with the traction-drive type driving-force transmission mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a prior art relating to traction-drive type driving-force transmission mechanisms, there has been known a mechanism which comprises a sun roller coupled to a rotary shaft, a plurality of planetary rollers arranged around the sun roller, and a carrier supporting respective planetary shafts of the planetary rollers (see, for example, JP 2000-329206A, which will hereinafter be refereed to as “D1”). The mechanism disclosed in the D1 is designed such that each of the planetary rollers is rotated while being circulated outside the sun roller and along a pair of orbit rings, through means of a traction force generated between the sun roller and the planetary roller, and the circulating movement is transmitted from the carrier to an output shaft.
In order to generate a sufficient traction force between the sun roller and each of the planetary rollers, it is necessary to strongly press the planetary roller against the sun roller (i.e., bring the planetary roller into press contact with the sun roller) in the presence of a lubricant while rotatably supporting the planetary roller by the planetary shaft. For this purpose, in the mechanism disclosed in the D1, a certain gap is ensured between the planetary shaft and the planetary roller, and two inclined portions formed on axially opposite lateral sides of the planetary roller are sandwiched between the pair of orbit rings in such a manner that an inclined surface formed in an inner periphery of each of the orbit rings is brought into press contact with an inclined surface formed in an outer periphery of a corresponding one of the inclined portions so as to press the planetary roller against an outer peripheral surface of the sun roller.
In the mechanism disclosed in the D1, each of the planetary rollers is adapted to be freely displaceable relative to the corresponding planetary shaft within the range of the gap, although the planetary shaft is fixed to the carrier. Thus, when the orbit rings are brought into press contact with the respective inclined surfaces of the planetary rollers, the planetary rollers are strongly pressed against the sun roller, so that a required traction force can be generated in the presence of a lubricant.
In the mechanism disclosed in the D1, the planetary shaft and the planetary roller are arranged to define a gap therebetween. This arrangement involves a possibility that a rotation axis (rotation center) of the planetary roller is displaced at a certain amount of angle with an axis (center line) of the planetary shaft. Thus, when the planetary roller is pressed against the sun roller, the inner peripheral surface of the planetary roller is likely to be slightly inclined relative to the outer peripheral surface of the sun roller. In this case, a pressure distribution on the inner peripheral surface of the planetary roller becomes uneven in an axial direction of the planetary roller, i.e., so-called “edge contact” occurs, to cause uneven wear on the outer peripheral surface of the sun roller.